pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Original series (Kanto and Orange Islands)
A trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the original series, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". Personality From the day he started his journey, he showed how much he cared for Pokémon. Ash wanted to catch more Pokémon then his rival Gary and gets so worked up when he teased him a lot. Ash was never the person who opened up to anyone for advice or being patient with them either but he had his moments when he does listen to others on things that happened to help better himself as a trainer. At first, Ash wanted to travel on his own with just his Pokémon but his travels with Misty and Brock changed his opinion which helped him see things differently. Relationships Butterfree Butterfree was Ash's very first Pokémon he ever caught and in Kanto as a Caterpie. Ash cares very much about Butterfree and in return he was extremely loyal to him. Although, during his time as a Metapod, Ash had to rescue him when it was taken by a Beedrill but ran away on the first try. When he successfully got to him the second try, Buterfree believed that Ash abandoned him and didn't care about him at all. However, Ash was able to earn his forgiveness by assuring that him he'll never run away from his friends again and when he try to protect him from a Beedrill but he ended up protecting him from it instead. Ash released Butterfree to start a family with its mate, a pink Butterfree, but he knows he will always be friends with him no matter what. Pidgeot Pidgeot was Ash's second Pokémon he caught in Kanto as a Pidgeotto. They had a very good relationship with each other. Whenever Pidgeot was in trouble, Ash would help in anyway it can for it. When it evolved to help its pre-evolved forms, Ash had Pidgeot stay with them to protect them and promised to come back for it one day. However, Ash hadn't gotten the chance to do so due to traveling. Bulbasaur Bulbasaur was the third Pokémon Ash obtained in Kanto. Although, Ash had to work hard to earn Bulbasaur's trust but he was able to overtime. Also, Ash and Bulbasaur formed an unbreakable friendship for each other. Charizard Ash first meet Charizard as a Charmander when it was waiting for it original trainer to come back for it. However, Ash found out that its original trainer abandoned it then he and his friends went to go get it as it was raining. Ash kept the flame lit so it would't go out and that act show Charizard who its real friends were along with finding out its original trainer's true colors. After that, Ash add Charizard to his team and it became its fourth Pokémon he obtained in Kanto. After evolving into Charmeleon, Ash and Charizard relationship took a different turn when its own skill level excelled that of his. Because of it, Charizard disrespected Ash and refuse to obey him. When it evolved into Charizard, their relationship got worse, although it did obey Ash sometimes and still cared about him, as it would use Flamethrower on him to prevent him from recalling it, to irritate him or as a sign of its defiance. Ash not only got annoyed with that habit but he also would get annoyed with it when Charizard would embarrass him. After Charizard was frozen by Poliwrath's Ice Beam, throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep it warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded it how long they had been together, which it recollected on that day. Ash's actions along with his efforts help Charizard realized how badly he treated him as it recalled all the good times they shared and that he never gave up on it after it evolved. After that, Ash and Charizard relationship was put back on the right track and their bond for each other reminded unbroken from that point on. Squirtle When Ash first meet Squirtle when it ran a gang call the Squirtle squad as it didn't trust humans due to being abandoned by their trainers. However, Ash risked his life to save Squirtle which it got it to open up about trusting humans again. When it wanted to join him, Ash happily accepted it and thus Squirtle became his fifth caught Pokémon in Kanto. They are very close with each other and would do anything to protect each other form danger. Kingler Ash first meet Kingler as a Krabby on a beach and caught it real easily as his sixth Pokémon from Kanto. However, Ash had to have Kingler be under Professor Oak's care due to having six Pokémon in his party. Finding out about the number of Pokémon in a party and worrying about his Pokémon, Ash went to call Professor Oak to make sure Kingler was ok which it was and understood that it be in good hands. Although they didn't get to spend that much time together, Ash and Kingler were able to become good friends with each other. Ash call on Kingler to battle in the first round in the League and during which it evolved along with winning the whole round for him. Primeape Ash first meet Primeape as a Mankey and it even stole his hat. However it instantly evolved when James kicked it, Ash and friends ran away from it due to being out of control. Although, Ash decided to catch Primeape which he was successfully in catching his seventh Pokémon in Kanto. Although, Ash had to earn Primeape trust which he did during a tournament he enter it that was meant for fighting-type Pokémon to enter. However, Ash left Primeape with a fellow competitors to help it become stronger but they'll reminds friends till the very end and be together again one day. Muk Ash first meet Muk at a power plant that it and its pre-evolved form Grimer were causing a power-outage in a city he with his friends were at. With the help of Pikachu and a wild Magnemite, Ash caught Muk as his eighth Pokémon he caught in Kanto. However, Ash left Muk with Professor Oak but they were able to form a friendship with each other. Ash sometimes calls on Muk for help in battle or for various other things. Tauros Ash has caught a group of Tauros in the Kanto Safari Zone and their his ninth and final Pokémon he caught in Kanto. Whenever Ash reunites with his Tauros they would always run to him with excitement whenever he returns from one of his journey. Ash was once sent flying by them due to their excitement in seeing him again. Charles Goodshow Ash inatialty lay an impress on the good president of the Pokémon league of Charles Goodshow. Through their new friend, Ash, Misty and Brock brought the torch of the Pokémon league all the way to Indigo stadium. Although, Ash would see Charles Goodshow in three other leagues he participated in. Ritchie Ash and Ritchie were able to hit off a friendship when they first meet during their time competing the Indigo League. When Team Rocket stole everyones PokéBall including theirs, Ash and Ritchie were determined to get them back no matter what. However, they would have to face each other in the first round of Indigo's victory tournament. When Ash lost to Ritchie it greatly upset him but got over it, after seeing him lose in the next round and listen to how he dealt with the lose. Ash and Ritchie both promise to fulfill their dreams and to be friends till the end. Their friendship remain when they met again later on during their travels. Lapras Lapras was the first Pokémon that Ash caught in the Orange Islands. Ash earned Lapras loyalty after he saved it from Team Rocket and they became friends. Also, Ash had Lapras be his and his friends main transportation through the Orange Islands until he frees it to be with its family. Snorlax Ash first meet Snorlax at one of Orange Islands where it was eating a lot of fruit on that island. With the assistant of Jigglypuff, Ash was able to catch Snorlax and it became his second Pokémon he caught at the Orange Islands. After that, Ash and Snorlax became very good friends as he sometimes call on it to help. However, Ash sometimes gets annoyed when Snorlax would sleep when he needed it or when he eat the food they were gonna eat. Biography Pokémon the Series: The Beginning Indigo League Years later, Ash started his Pokémon journey when he had just turned ten years old. However, he overslept because he broken his alarm clock by accident during the night, and when he got to the Professor's Lab, there were no more Starter Pokémon left. The Professor had one Pokémon left, but he said the Pokémon wasn't very friendly and released Pikachu. Pikachu disliked Ash straight away and shocked him with its Thunder Shock attack, this marks the start of his journey with Pikachu. Later, Pikachu starts to trust Ash after he protected him from a flock of angry Spearow then saw a mysterious Pokémon up in sky. Upon challenging various Gyms, Ash started finding traveling companions such as Brock and Misty. On his journey he regularly encountered the wacky trio Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who kept trying to, and still try to, steal Pikachu. During his journey he participated in a Pokémon race, got sucked into cyberspace, was involved in a movie and helped with the Flame of Moltres. He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo Pokémon League Competition. Adventures in the Orange Islands After the Indigo Pokémon League Competition came to a close, Ash, Misty and Brock were sent to the Orange Islands by Professor Oak on an errand to retrieve the mysterious GS Ball as the transporter cannot send it to Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town. Ash picked up the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and bid goodbye to Brock, who'd decided to stay with her. However, Ash found out that there were Gyms in the Orange Islands and decided to challenge them, winning a trophy for beating the Gym Leaders. During his time in the Orange Islands, Ash gained a new travelling companion in Tracey Sketchit, a "Pokemon Watcher", who observes Pokémon in their natural habitats and draws them in his sketchbook, and caught new Pokémon, Snorlax and Lapras, as well. He battled the Orange Crew in a style of battling much different than what he was used to. Eventually he battled Drake and became the next Orange Pokémon League Champion. Upon Ash's return to his lab with the GS Ball to Professor Oak. Before Professor Oak could tried to solve the mystery of the GS Ball, Team Rocket tried to catch Pikachu again along with all the Pokémon at the lab, but they were stopped by Gary. Ash was asked by Professor Oak to give the GS Ball to an associate of his, Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto region, as couldn't open it either. Hearing about the Johto region, Ash decided to travel there for their Gyms and enter the Johto Pokémon League. Brock returned to travel with Ash and Misty while Tracey remained behind to help Professor Oak at his lab. Pokémon On hand In storage Temporary With someone else Befriended Released Achievements Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Island League #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Pokémon Championship Battles Orange League: Champion Pokémon League Status Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Eighth-Finals (Top 16) Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Main characters